


Whiskey-Oscar-Romeo-Delta-Sierra

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Being on Gibbs’s team requires specific skills.





	Whiskey-Oscar-Romeo-Delta-Sierra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #565 "homophones"

“Aw,” said Bishop, smiling at the skull-patterned tote-bags that Torres and Quinn carried, “Abby’s still doing the new agent kits.”

“They’re a tradition,” added McGee. “Does she still include cookies?”

Quinn laughed. “Nick already ate his.”

“It’s got some weird things, too,” said Torres. “Like… a study guide to the Phoenetic Alphabet? That’s not just for old war movies?”

“It’s alphabetical words that can’t be mistaken for each other over a bad radio,” said Bishop.

“And you need to know it,” said McGee.

“Seriously?”

“Yankee-Echo-Sierra,” said Gibbs, coming in. “Grab your gear.”

Torres frowned. “What?”

“Read the guide,” said McGee.

THE END


End file.
